The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been discussing the use of a supplementary uplink in addition to a primary uplink in a cell to improve coverage and performance in uplink direction for the next generation (e.g., 5th Generation New Radio (5G NR)) wireless communication networks. Meanwhile, restrictions have been placed on resource allocation for the uplink control channel with regard to the supplemental uplink component carriers to avoid additional overhead that would otherwise incur when a UE occupies an uplink control channel resource without any uplink transmission. However, certain urgent services may be affected by these restrictions as a result of the increased latency.
Thus, there is a need in the art for new techniques that can enable a UE to transmit uplink control information without a configuration of control channel resources.